1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method which are used for the multiple, simultaneous synthesis of compounds, including but not limited to organic compounds.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art that peptides or oligonucleotides may be multiply and simultaneously synthesized. In a basic, single synthesis of a peptide, amino acids are simultaneously coupled to a functionalized solid support. Several methods have been developed by which peptides or oligonucleotides may be multiply synthesized. One such methodology for peptide synthesis was disclosed in Geysen, et al, International Publication Number WO 90/09395. Geysen's method involves functionalizing the termini of polymeric rods and sequentially immersing the termini in solutions of individual amino acids. Geysen's approach has proven to be impractical for commercial production of peptides since only very minute quantities of polypeptides may be generated. In addition, this method is extremely labor intensive. A second method of peptide or oligonucleotide synthesis was developed by Affymax Technologies N.V. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854. The Affymax method involves sequentially using light for illuminating a plurality of polymer sequences on a substrate and delivering reaction fluids to said substrate. This method of synthesis has numerous drawbacks, including the fact that the products are noncleavable and that the process produces large numbers, but only minute quantities of products. A further method and device for producing peptides or oligonucleotides is disclosed in Houghton, European Patent Number 196174. Houghton's apparatus is a polypropylene mesh container, similar to a tea-bag, which encloses reactive particles. The containers, however, are not amenable to general organic synthesis techniques. Further apparatus are disclosed in German Published Patent Application Number DE 4005518 and European Patent Number 0355582, issued to Boehringer Ingelheim KG. Like the earlier devices, these apparatus are not suitable for the synthesis of general organic compounds and are directed toward peptide or oligonucleotide synthesis.
The synthesis of general organic compounds, poses many difficulties which are absent in the synthesis of peptides or oligonucleotides. An approach describing the synthesis of unnatural, oligomeric peptides is reported by Simon, et al, in Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences USA 1992; 89: 9367. Accordingly, none of the disclosed devices or methods for the multiple, simultaneous synthesis of peptides or oligonucleotides are useful for the synthesis of general organic compounds. Among the many special problems found in the synthesis of general organic compounds, as opposed to peptide or oligonucleotide synthesis, is the problem of providing a device which will accommodate the wide range of synthetic manipulations required for organic synthesis. The synthesis of general organic compounds often requires such varied conditions as an inert atmosphere, heating, cooling, agitation, and an environment to facilitate reflux. Additionally, such synthesis requires chemical compatibility between the materials used in the apparatus for multiple synthesis and the reactants and solvents. Consequently, the apparatus must be constructed of materials which are resistant to organic synthesis conditions and techniques. Organic synthesis also often requires agitation. Such agitation may be accomplished by magnetic stirring, sonicating, or rotational shaking. None of the prior art devices are suitable for use under these special conditions required for general organic synthesis.
While undeniably useful, peptides or oligonucleotides have significant limitations in their application to pharmaceutical discovery programs. The chemical leads discovered from these collections of compounds require extensive modification due to the general unsuitability of peptides or nucleotides as stable, orally active drugs. The building blocks utilized are, in general, limited even allowing for the use of unnatural enantiomers or artificial amino acids and modified nucleotides. The peptides or oligonucleotides generated possess a repetitive linkage, amide or phosphate moiety, which limits their structural diversity.
The principal object of the present invention, therefore, is to overcome the limitations of the previous apparatus and methods which are limited to peptide or oligonucleotide synthesis and to provide an apparatus and method which will accommodate multiple, simultaneous synthesis of general organic compounds including, but not limited to, nonpeptide or nonnucleotide compounds.